Ferroelectric liquid crystals were discovered in 1975 by Meyer et al., J. de Phys. Lett., 36:69 (1975). A ferroelectric liquid crystal-related device can be operated at a reduced driving voltage, if the ferroelectric liquid crystal material spontaneously polarizes and if it exhibits a smectic phase over a wide temperature, preferably including room temperature. Side-chain liquid crystal polymers exhibiting a chiral smectic C mesophase, low molecular weight ferroelectric liquid crystals, and liquid crystal polymers exhibiting ferroelectric properties such as spontaneous polarization have been reported.